I Believe In Steve Trevor
by Fae 206
Summary: Diana has finally found the perfect love story for her which her husband, Steve, could not be prouder about. However, a year following the wedding, Diana experiences something she has always been dreading, one of her enemies targeting her husband. With Steve transformed into a German Shepherd, can Diana get him back and what about when she learns about their expected new arrival?
1. Chapter 1 - Happiness

**AN: **I can't say this takes place at any one time or drawn from any one author but mainly uses concepts and some origins from the Wonder Woman canon. I am a huge fan of Wonder Woman (three bookshelves full). I am also a fan of Steve/Diana so please enjoy

**I Believe In Steve Trevor**

**Chapter One – Happiness**

Diana stared at the air pilot in front of her. She knew how brave this man was, she knew that he had always been able to accept her, she knew that he loved her unconditionally but…this. Her survivor who had landed on the shores of Themyscira was on bended knee with a golden ring with a ruby in the middle of it. It matched her outfit but it was more than that. It showed a deep love in how he had picked this for her. Diana looked around. This was the place where Steven had taken her out on their very first date after she had agreed to accept that type of love into her life.

She paused for a minute as she looked into the hopeful eyes of her beloved. She couldn't stop putting herself in danger for the country she had grown to love, the world of man which she cared for so deeply. He had to know that a life with her meant a life where she could put him in danger, where enemies would use and manipulate him or torture and murder him in order to get to her.

"Steve…" she said nervously. "I want to say yes but…I can't stop being who I am."

"I understand that." He told her, still looking at her hopefully. He understood that she was scared of him being hurt but he also knew that that wouldn't deter him from asking. "I'm not asking that you stop and become a domestic housewife. I love that you are the woman you were meant to be. However, I'm willing to take the risks if I get to be with you."

Diana paused again before looking at the ring and the man whom she deeply loved with her entire heart. She took a deep breath before giving out a glowing smile. "Yes, Steven," she told him. "Yes, I will marry you." Steve slipped the ring onto her finger and then stood up. She wrapped her arms around him excitedly. If Clark could have his Lois Lane then surely she could have her Steve Trevor.

STDPSTDP

Diana smiled as she looked out at the sunset. She had worn beautiful dresses before but she didn't realize how gorgeous she would feel on the day of her wedding. Steve had proposed to her six months ago and he had tried to create the wedding that she wanted. He, of course, didn't have all the money in the world but he was doing his best to provide for her. If it wasn't for his strength, his intelligence, his willingness to be humble that she didn't know if they would be together. Still, she loved him and his desire to protect the country and people he loved.

She heard the music that told her that it was her turn to walk down the aisle and she felt that the view of the horizon was gorgeous. She liked the color of the sky. She loved being near the ocean. Maybe this wasn't Paradise Island but it still reminded her of it. She turned to see Steve gazing at her and the happiness he was showing was enough that everything else blurred out and it was only him that she saw clearly.

She stepped closer to him and let her hands slip into his. His hands were always so warm and strong and she knew that he saw her as a goddess despite refusing that role. She laughed as he pushed a hand through her curls and took a slow breath. She felt so completely happy by all of this. He was able to love her and protect her even though everyone else thought that she never needed anyone else to protect her.

She turned to the minister who was marrying them and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. She knew that she had to wait to kiss him but this was a moment which she always had looked forward to, becoming the wife of the man that she had rescued from Paradise Island. Steve was her new paradise, her new home. He had waited for her and he would continue to wait for her.

When the time came for her to be asked whether she would take Steve as her husband, Diana felt like a young child again. She experienced that joy and freedom of the world in front of her. She smiled lovingly at Steve. "I do," she whispered seeing him become the happiest she had ever seen him before. She truly was his angel. She felt the same beat in her heart as Steve was asked and of course he accepted. She was married. She had experienced something that many Amazons would never do. She had fallen in love and now was married to the man her heart had bonded with.

"Absolutely I do," Steve said and Diana threw her arms around him, kissing him blissfully. He had agreed to put himself in danger just to love her. She couldn't ask for anything more from him.

**STDPSTDP**

Diana looked at her phone as it showed her background image of her and Steve at their wedding. It was a picture that someone had taken of them dancing together and she had her head pressed against Steve's shoulder. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes and she had her eyes closed but she could still feel the way her cheek pressed into his chest. That had been almost a year ago but it was still one of her most cherished pictures.

As she got to their small house, her eyes widened. The flower bed which Steve had helped her plant was trampled and the bricks at the front of the house had seemed to have been destroyed. Inside there showed the struggle of a fight and blood on the walls. Steve's gun was on the ground and as Diana entered further into the house. She saw Steve's wedding ring. She picked it up. She had never told him how she had asked her gods to give it a charm which would help to protect him.

She looked around. There was the signs that Steve had been cooking for her but the soup pot and frying pan were on the ground which was covered with oil. There was damage to this room too. She froze. "Steve?" she asked before hearing the same kind of whines that a dog might have.

Diana stepped through the house, following those sounds and her eyes widened. Lying on the ground with bloody wounds was a German Shepherd, the same kind of dog that the army might use. She gently went to the dog, trying to see where the blood was and moved so that she could see the dog's eyes. His face showed how deep his pain was. As the dog looked at her, she noticed the pain and sadness but also so much love in them.

"Steve?" she asked. She had feared that with Circe as one of her enemies, something like this might have happened but she hadn't been planning on it. The dog whined again but one of the powers Diana had was the ability to speak to animals and Steve was calling out for her. She looked at his wounds. She needed to get the wounds clean and bandaged. "I'll be right back, my love," she told him as she tried not to show the tears in her eyes. Steve deserved better than that whether he was a man or a German Shepherd.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - Agent-sy

**Chapter Two – Agent-sy**

After bandaging his legs and the other parts where he might be hurting, Diana knelt in front of her husband and placed her hand on his head between the two pointed ears. "First of all, are you okay? Have I treated your pain?" she asked and the dog looked to her and nodded. "You are more than welcome to speak, my love," she said as the dog kept his head lowered nervously. "I can understand."

"_I'm scared. I hate to tell you that I'm not brave, angel"_ he whined as Diana listened to him. She kept her hand on the top of his head before blinking back tears and she cupped one side of his head with her hand. He whined and pushed his head into it. _I'm sorry, my angel_. He apologized again and Diana shook her head. She had been the reason as to why this had happened.

"I'm sorry, my survivor," she whispered to him as she tried not to cry but the man she had married was a dog, a different species. Still, she loved him. She loved every being but the love she had for Steven was different for any other person even if he was a canine. "If I hadn't married you the-"

"_I'd rather be a dog and be close to your side,"_ he whined again and Diana couldn't help but pull him into her lap. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his belly affectionately. She saw his tail wag. His tail was beyond his control, different emotions worked in different ways upon animal tails.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with him. "Steven," she said as tears slipped from her eyes and she could feel the dog nuzzling her cheek. "I still love you. I am unable to show romance or the same kind of affection to a dog but still, I love you. You will always be more than a dog to me."

"_I love you too." _Steve replied with a couple of barks. _"Circe was here," _he growled. _"I tried to protect our happiness." _

Diana nodded. The house wasn't as bad as it might have been. Steven really had tried to defend what she loved. However, he had forgotten the most important part. "Steven," she said as the dog continued to stare at her. "_You_ are my happiness. She won't get away with this."

"_Did you want me to stay? I don't want to leave," _the dog attempted to protest and Diana pushed his fur back.

"I very much want you to stay." She said as she kissed the top of his head again. "I don't want you to leave my side, at least until we have found a cure for this." Diana heard the dog's stomach growl and she stood up, gently moving him off of her lap. "I have to find you something to eat. Steven, listen," she said as she looked down at him and saw those gorgeous eyes staring up at her. "No one else can speak to you and understand your responses. I have a gift to speak with animals but you haven't been using human words. It will be highly unlikely for someone to be able to translate your barks, whines, and growls. Do you understand?"

Steve nodded sadly. He had assumed that. He could hear the noises which he was making bounce off of the walls and even though he understood it now, it did just sound like dog noises. _"I agree,_" he whined as he looked at her, _'It would be easier to keep this private. If it makes you feel better if I'm your pet," _he offered.

"We can do that," Diana said before crouching down and petting Steve lovingly. "I will fight for a way to get you back. Even if you lose your humanity, I love you and I'll make sure to take care of you in the best way I know how.

Steve watched her and soon Diana had left to find food for him. Steve lay down, resting his head on his paws. What had she meant that he would lose his humanity? Would there come a time when he believed that he was and always had been a dog. He didn't want to lose his memories. Steve closed his eyes, trying to remember every moment of his life which he could.

He stayed that way for just over half an hour until the smell of steak woke him up. Nervously he tried to pick it up with his paws but he couldn't get a good grip on it. He tried and failed a few more times before moving forward and ate it with just his mouth in the manner of a real dog.

Diana felt tears in her eyes as she watched him. This was all her fault. If she wasn't married to him then Circe wouldn't have targeted him. She sobbed painfully and Steve looked at the steak in front of him. Had he upset her?

"_I'm sorry, angel"_ he apologized and Diana blinked back the tears and pushed the plate towards him.

"Please eat, you must be hungry," she told him and nervously, Steve ate the offered food. "Tomorrow morning we'll look for a vet. Do you have a preferred name?" she asked and Steve looked at her, he tilted his head to the side as he thought.

"_How about Agent" _he asked and Diana nodded. After he had finished his meal, she pulled him close to her again and rubbed his belly.

"Okay," she said with terror in her eyes. "Agent it is."

WWSTWWST

Diana wrapped an arm around her waist as she lay in the bed which she had shared with her husband in the past. She kept feeling that Donna had been right about it being difficult to be married when you faced danger on a regular basis. She had always believed that Steven could defend himself. He was smart, a great fighter, skillful, and a leader. He had seemed perfect for her but she hadn't thought of _this_ happening.

Hearing a sound from the doorway, she sat up and saw the dog version of the man she loved sitting there, his head against the wooden door. It might have not made sense to stay here where there was danger and damage and try to find someone to stay with but she was scared. She was scared that she might have to leave the German Shepherd alone.

"_Are you okay?" _he asked her as he watched her, standing on his four legs and looking up at her like a faithful dog would. He scratched the flooring with his paw. _"How come I can still think clearly?" _he asked her and Diana rushed to him. She knelt in front of him and scratched him behind his ear.

"Listen," she said as she put her hands on each side of his face and lifted his head so they made direct eye contact. "I'm sorry. I thought that the items that I was using to protect you would keep you safe. If you think that you'll find life easier to think as a dog as well." Diana bowed her head and let a few tear drops slide down.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, her body shuddering as she inhaled showing the depths of her pain. She only opened her eyes when Steve started nuzzling her with his nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into an embrace. "I'm okay. I'll be okay."

"_What would be easier for you, Angel?" _he asked and Diana felt even more pain. Here he was, her survivor and he was asking what was best for _her_? He had been forced to live life as a dog – at least for the current time – but he was more concerned how she was coping with it. She had only felt the same heartbreak when thinking of Themyscira, when thinking of her mother.

"It will be easier for me if you don't leave me," she told him before getting up and keeping a hand on top of his head. "Come," she said as she went to the bed and he followed her, lying down on the floor with his head on his front paws. Diana lifted the blanket for his side of the bed. "Can you please sleep here?" she asked and he gave her a look to ask if she was sure before jumping onto the bed and letting his chin rest on the pillow. Diana covered him with the blanket.

She let her hand touch one of his paws and hold it as she stared at him. As a dog, he really was quite magnificent. She felt her stomach fold over. He wasn't supposed to be a dog. At least he was here. At least he was alive. She stayed awake watching him until he had fallen asleep. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, tears still in her eyes.

"I love you, Steven," she whispered to him. "Stay strong, my precious survivor," she said before allowing herself to fall asleep watching him.

WWSTWWST

"You slept here? Are you serious?" Etta asked as she helped Diana clean up the parts of her home that were damaged. Etta slowly took a breath in before stepping over to Diana and put her hand on her friends' shoulder. "Di, where's Steven?" she asked and Diana kept her head bowed.

"He's somewhere where I can't find him, I can't see him," she said before casting a look and a smile back to the German Shepherd who kept whining in the corner. Etta turned to look back at the dog. "What's with the -"

"He's Steve—'s" Diana smiled weakly before standing up and walked over to the dog, she gently placed her hand on the top of his head and looked to Etta. "Steve wanted to get him for protection. You know how dogs like these are used in the army…"

"What's his code? Did Steven get the papers for him?" Etta asked and Diana blinked confused.

"Papers? I need papers to own him. I thought that it wouldn't be a problem," she said as she pet him in hopes of comforting him.

Etta turned to look at them, "Diana, where is he?" she asked and Diana smiled sadly. She saw Steven bow his head. They both didn't know how to explain this.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
